


History can wait

by dawnangel14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin stays up reading and Franky forces her to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History can wait

Robin grabbed her cup of coffee, but it had stopped being warm about an hour ago. Instead, she now had a cold, half-empty mug and a candle which was slowly dying. Still, her eyes never left the book on her hands, which she had adquired recently and had valuable information on the Void Century. She couldn't stop reading, not now that she was so close...

"You're still up?"

Franky's rough voice surprised her; she didn't expect anyone else to be up this late at night. She paused her reading for a moment to turn towards him.

"Obviously. I'm doing some reading, what about you?"

"Watch duty" he grinned, then observed the gigantic book she had been reading. "Is it really ok to stay up so late? The book's not going anywhere, you know."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't" she replied, her attention drifting towards the book now. "I just have a few thousands of pages left, it shouldn't take me more tha-"

His actions took her by surprise, and for a minute she felt as an outsider, as if she was watching the scene from above with Ojos Fleur. Franky grabbed her with his exaggerately big hands and scooped her up, making her feel tiny in comparison.

"History can wait for you until tomorrow" he whispered, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

On deck, Brook was the only one left. He was playing a lullaby with his violin which created a soothing effect, making her feel drowzy all of a sudden. Franky's hands were warm and comfortable, making her forget of the coldness of the night, as he kept her warm. He took various steps towards the bedroom she shared with Nami as Brook's music filled her. Before she was dropped there, she whispered:

"Thank you."


End file.
